(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closed system urinary drainage bag, and more particularly to tamper evident drain valve arranged on a urine meter disposed on the front of an urine collection bag.
(2) PRIOR ART
Urine collection begins after catheterization of a patient, wherein urine drains from the bladder, through a catheter and drainage tube connected to the catheter, and into a urine collection system. The urine collection system generally comprises a urine bag, and a urine meter. A urine collection bag, for example, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,484. A urine collection system with a holding chamber and a one way valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,362. These urine collection systems did not fully provide for metering capabilities and which permitted small samples to be taken while limiting the likelihood of retrograde infection or bacterial contamination within the metering chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,405 shows a urine collection bag with a meter attached thereto. The meter has a sampling port thereon. The meter however fails to permit samples to be taken from the meter in such a quantity such as 30 to 40 ml. for tests for specific gravity or the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,894 and 4,305,403 disclose valves for urine collection systems. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 780,042 discloses tamper (or use) evident means disposed on a catheter in a urinary collection system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a urine meter with a drain valve thereon which will permit both means for taking small fresh samples such as with a syringe, while permitting larger fresh volumes to be removed from the urine source i.e., the meter, by opening of the drain valve. It is a further object of the invention to provide sampling ports which will minimize retrograde contamination of the fluid within the meter and hence within the system and ultimately the patient.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a drain valve on a urine meter which drain valve has tamper evident means thereon so as to discourage use of the large volume drain valve for small volume usage.